Chute
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Les Paladins sont envoyés en mission sur une planète en détresse, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour Lance. - Ecrit en collaboration avec Caille (caille3)


**Chute**

Une fois de plus, l'alarme résonna dans le Château des Lions. Hunk abandonna sa recette, Pidge leva les yeux de son ordinateur, Lance fut arraché à ses rêveries romantiques et Keith et Shiro durent interrompre leur duel d'entraînement. Tous les Paladins levèrent la tête, en alerte, attendant les ordres d'Allura et Coran.

-Paladins de Voltron, la planète B612 est attaquée par les Galras. Nous ignorons encore leur nombre, vous devez être prudents. N'oubliez pas, votre priorité est de sauver les habitants ! leur expliqua Allura, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson et se ruèrent vers leurs Lions respectifs. Chacun enfila sa combinaison et se glissa dans sa cabine de pilotage, vérifiant que les commandes étaient opérationnelles. Ils décollèrent ensemble pour se diriger vers la planète en détresse.

-Shiro ! C'est quoi notre plan d'attaque ? demanda Keith tout en se concentrant sur la trajectoire de son Lion.

-Nous allons attaquer le vaisseau Galra tout en essayant de mettre les habitants à l'abri.

-On ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble cette planète ! se plaignit Lance.

-Maintenant, si, répondit calmement Pidge.

Devant eux se dessinait une petite planète attaquée de toutes parts par un immense croiseur Galra. La première chose qui les interloqua était l'apparence du corps céleste en effet la surface entière était en feu. Les défenseurs de l'univers restèrent bouche-bée face à l'incendie dont ils étaient témoins.

-Allura, on arrive trop tard, souffla Shiro.

-Cette planète est naturellement enflammée, ses habitants sont toujours en vie ! Du moins, pour l'instant, si vous n'agissez pas très vite !

-N'oubliez pas que le feu peut brûler vos Lions si vous vous exposez à la chaleur trop longtemps ! ajouta Moustache Coran d'une voix décontractée, comme s'il leur annonçait le repas du jour.

-Merci, Coran, fit Keith d'une voix profondément blasée.

-Keith, Hunk, occupez-vous du vaisseau Galra. Pidge, avec moi, on se charge d'éliminer les chasseurs. Lance, il faut que tu ailles protéger les habitants des tirs avec tes murs de glace.

-Reçu, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les paladins.

Chacun obéit et partit compléter sa mission. Tandis que Pidge, Shiro, Hunk et Keith partaient à l'assaut des Galra, Lance se lança en direction de la planète. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il parvenait à distinguer les habitants. Ces derniers étaient des salamandres humanoïdes qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde atteints par le feu éternel ravageait leur planète. La plupart regardaient les combats aériens avec de grands yeux terrifiés et ahuris.

-Ne vous en faites pas les gars, le tireur d'élite est là ! s'écria fièrement Lance avec un sourire arrogant.

Bien entendu, aucune des créatures ne lui répondit, trop inquiétée par toute cette agitation. Lance leva les yeux au ciel devant leur manque de réactivité.

-Ok, ok, j'viens vous sauver quand même, soupira-t-il.

Il se servit de son Lion pour créer une immense barrière de glace entre la planète et les combats. Il l'examina quelques instants et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle bloquait efficacement les tirs. Elle tiendrait assez longtemps pour que le reste de l'équipe se charge des vaisseaux ennemis.

Dans sa contemplation, un détail attira son attention : un chasseur Galra avait réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les explosions des combats ainsi qu'à contourner la barrière. Cependant, les quelques tirs qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter l'avaient conduit à s'écraser sur la planète, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la population.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? Comment il est passé ? grommela Lance. Les gars ! lança-t-il aux autres Paladins. Y a un chasseur Galra sur la planète, je dois aller m'en occuper. Comment vous vous en sortez ?

-Ces aliens sont coriaces, mais on se débrouille ! répondit Hunk avec enthousiasme.

-Nous avons déjà abattu la plupart de leur flotte, ils devraient tomber dans quelques instants à peine, annonça Pidge.

-Fais attention Lance ! le mit en garde Shiro. A toi, et à la population, sourit-il.

-T'inquiète, je gère ! Lancey-Lance est dans la place ! s'exclama le Paladin du Lion bleu avec un clin d'œil, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré de la part de Keith et Pidge.

Le jeune garçon se leva de son siège et posa une main sur la paroi de sa cabine.

-Blue, j'ai besoin que tu maintiennes la barrière et que tu la recrées si jamais elle s'effondre, compris ?

Un rugissement lui répondit et Lance s'éjecta hors du Lion, conscient que la responsabilité de la barrière était entre de bonnes mains, ou en l'occurrence, pattes mécaniques. Il enclencha son propulseur dorsal et fila vers le fauteur de trouble.

A son approche, ce dernier cessa de faire feu aveuglément sur les pauvres salamandres qui fuyaient en hurlant et se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Alors, tu tentes de t'en prendre à des pauvres créatures sans défense ? J'vais t'apprendre à t'attaquer aux protégés de Voltron ! avança Lance d'un air arrogant.

En revanche, il n'avait pas anticipé la présence d'un second Galra caché à bord du vaisseau, et regretta amèrement ses paroles lorsqu'il qu'une balle lui traversa l'épaule. Il hurla de toutes ses forces sous la douleur insoutenable, sentant sa chair brûler. Il entendit vaguement l'air siffler autour de lui alors qu'il perdait de l'altitude. La chaleur se rapprochait dangereusement, encore et encore, il ne voyait que les flammes autour de lui, ainsi qu'une vague silhouette venant à sa rencontre à toute allure.

Deux bras musclés le rattrapèrent de justesse. Trop étourdi par la chaleur et la souffrance, il ne reconnut pas son sauveur. Se sentant en sécurité, il laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le blanc épuré du plafond lui indiqua qu'il était de retour dans le Château des Lions. Ebloui par la luminosité, il papillonna des yeux et remarqua l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

-Shiro !

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Très bien, mentit Lance en dissimulant une grimace de douleur.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Shiro.

-Ouais, ouais… Comment vont les autres ?

-Très bien. Nous avons réussi à abattre la flotte Galra et à protéger tous les habitants. La mission est un vrai succès.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Après un moment, Lance reprit la parole

-C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

-Oui.

-Hum…OK.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, sourit Shiro d'un ton chaleureux.

A présent rassuré de voir que son ami n'avait rien de grave, Shiro commença à se tourner vers la sortie lorsque quelque chose attrapa son bras et le força à se retourner. En un instant, il se retrouva enlacé maladroitement par le plus jeune. Une fois sa surprise passée, il rit affectueusement et retourna l'étreinte.

-Merci, Shiro, murmura Lance.

* * *

 **Voila. Juste un peu de fluff. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. Juste une question ! (qui est essentiel) Quel est votre palladin(e) préféré? Moi franchement j'hésite. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis pour que je puisse moi même me départager. J'écrirai sans doute un OS sur le personnage gagnant!**

 **A la prochaine~**


End file.
